Generally, conventional pockets include an opening to a pouch-like space for stowing items and placing a user's hand therein for warmth. The boundaries of the pouch-like space are typically defined by different panels of a garment. During ambulation, stowed items move freely within the pouch. Based on the level of ambulation or activity, the items may move substantially and with force around the pouch-like space. The movement of the items may cause the items to pull, tug, and move the pocket and portions of the garment, resulting in annoyance to a user. And, in some instances, the items may eventually free themselves from the confines of the pouch through the opening, resulting in loss or damage to the items.